Melting Snow Peaks
Melting Snow Peaks '''is the 10th main level in Super Mario Star Road, and is the ice level of the hack. The entrance is located on the opposite side of the staircase as Large Leaf Forest, in the painting of the penguin/dragon like creatures in an icy environment. This level consists of an icy mountain full of snowmen, chill billies, and other snow level staples like the snowdrifts, the Mama Penguin, and the Chill Billy. Levels '''Star 1: Chilly Lookout Fight For the first power star of the level, Mario just climb to the top of the Melting Snow Peaks, and find and defeat the Chill Bully in his lookout. Do not get it confused with the mini Chill Bullies, which act as normal bullies. Mario starts the level on a small "island" away from the main peaks. If he looks up, he should be able to locate the tower with the lookout on top. This is where the boss lies. Jump across the broken bridge and get across the chasm in front, which can be done by taking the long way through the wooden scafolding or long jumping to the wooden platform (you may take damage from the lava/falling if you dont use a Fly Guy. The goal is to make it to the stone house on the far right of the pit. Once there, climb the platforms to reach the bully. You can hit him off anywhere, as zones were made to defeat him no matter which side he falls off. You also can make him run off the lookout and kill himself sometimes. Star 2: The Snowman's Den When Mario enters the level, instead of leaving the platform you are on, find a small slope to the right of the broken bridge. This will lead to a small path packed with Mr. Blizzards (some that throw snowballs, and some of the hoping varient. Eventually you will reach some wooden stairs and finally, a cave with fast moving small snow slopes (the ones from Snowman's land in the original) with a hoping snowman in the center. At the end, there is a box with the star in it Star 3: Icy Shell Ride The location of this star is on top of the icy lava waterfall, though the way you are supposed to reach it involves going through a cave at the side. Locate the stone stairs to the right of the starting and climb them, passing the Shy Guys and going towards the Crazed Crate. The shell and path Mario needs to take is on top of the slope, which he can reach either with a triple jump or using the crate. Grab the shell (while dealing with the bully), and ride on the Icy Lava path. Beware of the fire jets and bouncing flames that, if they hit you, will destroy the shell, and most likely result in a death. At the end of the path, you will end up on top of the icy falls with the star. Star 4: The Lost Penguin For this power star, Mario must return the correct baby penguin to its mother. In this hack, there is only one baby penguin, making it a lot easier to obtain. In fact the penguin is on a lower ledge directly behind the star. He must then carry it over the broken bridge, over the small pond, using the platforms provided, up the wooden slopes, and into a small cave at the top of a snowy slope directly at the top of the wooden pathway. Once there, bring the chick to its mom to obtain the star. Note: If the baby falls into the lava, you can not get it back. The star spawns on a small stone ledge jutting out from the house outside the cave. Star 5: Cliff Jumping for Red Coins For this power star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. The coins are located as follows: # The edge of the ledge where the penguin chick was found # On a platform in the frozen lava lake # On the ledge beginning the frozen lava lake # Edge of the track above the starting platform to the left. Note: at the other end there is a section of the mountain with 1 Up blocks and a rock which is a warp # On top of a tree on the ledge at the bottom of the mountain (the warp leads here) # In the air next to the pushable block on the wooden scaffolding (do a triple jump from the box, you dont need to move it unless you are having trouble) # On the doorstep of the house where star 4 was near. # On the grey triangular mount on top of the wooden stairs across the frozen lava When you collect all 8 the star appears on the hill to the right of the beginning (the one that lead to the shell) Star 6: Glide to the Hidden Ledge To find the hidden ledge, head towards the house where star 4 was near. Now, go on top of the roof, using a triple jump of the enemies surrounding it. Once on top there is an arrow of coins pointing towards the side of the mountain along with a convenient spindrift that you can use to reach it, though a long jump also works Enemies * Shy Guy (Goomba) * Fly Guy * Chill Bully (Bully) * Spindrift * Mr.Blizzard * Moneybag Category:Levels